


Is this Love or is this Lust?

by A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name
Summary: Basically Colin is now a Bachelor since his divorce with Livia. Or at least he was until he meets Jack, but will they remain friends or will they become lovers?





	1. Best of Friends, or so they thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just inspired by a roleplay me and my girlfriend did. At first the idea was just to do some like younger, forbidden romance between Colin and my girlfriend's OC, Jack LuBough. Then it became such an amazing development of a relationship between two people who are best mates that had a little too much to drink then a one night fling happens. You'll see what I'm talking about as I write this fanfiction and yes I know I've been lazy about updating, but I'll keep this one up for sure. Before I do say anything more though, I did make a little twist on how the two met. Jack and Colin are by far my favorite couple, hopefully this will be a good one. Enjoy, and please leave some constructive criticism if it's needed!

September 9th, 2014

_This is an invitation to the beloved Actor, Father and Husband, Colin Andrew Firth birthday. Tomorrow Mr. Firth will be turning Fifty Four years old._

_Please come to, St. James Park. The times to come are from 7 a.m. to 12 a.m._

_You're invited, and we'd love for you to come!_

_For Mr. Jack LuBough, friend of William Joseph Firth._

 

 

Jack couldn't believe his luck, William decided to have a special invitation made just for him. Jack couldn't be more enthused about being able to go somewhere for the first times in months. 

Of course it might be shit, or it might go well. Jack never knew nowadays, he just tried to keep his head high and his attitude positive. 

Jack shook his head. He needed to stop thinking so he simply went upstairs, started a nice, warm bath then relaxed. Tomorrow was going to be fine, it was a casual and friendly party. Hell, he was only going because of his friend Will. Despite that fact, Jack couldn't help but feel nervous. He was after-all going to the birthday of a very famous man who has millions of fans that adore him so. 

 Jack sighed as he undressed himself then sank down into the tub. He closed his eyes, his mind began to drift off. Maybe, just maybe he could go through that party without fucking anything up. 

 

* * *

 

Colin was  _not_ having a good time at all. Preparing for his birthday was always dreadful and he definitely didn't like it when his soon to be ex-wife was inviting her lover to said party. 

Of course Colin allowed Will, Luca and Matteo to invite their friends over so the boys could have fun. He didn't want his boys to suffer just because he had to. While he was in thought Renee walked up to Colin before pulling the actor into a big hug. 

"I missed you, Colin!" She said happily

Colin smiled as he hugged Renee back. "I missed you as well, how've you been?" 

It had been around 10 years since the pair were last together. The two clicked almost instantly when they met. Now they almost never saw one another because of their schedule. 

Colin realized that he was lost in thought again then blinked out of it. Renee laughed at her beloved friend. 

"What's got you so riled up, Colin?" 

"I... I just really never have liked birthdays. I stopped celebrating when I turned Sixteen." 

Colin sounded miserable and for good reason. Renee already knew the story of why Colin wasn't happy, she respected the fact that he needed to be alone most times. Hell she knew all about that, she'd been cheated on more than once and even divorce. 

Renee decided it best to go away, so she smiled at him. "I'll see you later Colin, have a nice party okay?" She had a soft, kind voice. Colin simply nodded at Renee, "See you later." He whispered. 

Now that he was alone he thought it best that he go inside and discuss with his three boys about who they were going to invite. He'd only allow a few select people in since he really didn't like many people poking about in his business. Mainly they were only interested in what movie he was going to do next, or what he might be considering a role for. It got rather annoying as well as tedious because it happened almost every time. 

Luca, Will and Matteo were in the living room while they waited for Colin. Will was ignorant of what was wrong with his father, though the other two boys knew far and well how stressed both their parents were. 

To try and ease the tense, Will smiled at his two half brothers. "Hey bros, brought you a present."

Luca chuckled, "What's that?" 

Will pulled out a box, it happened to be an Xbox One X Anthem bundle. That made both the younger Firths eyes light up. 

"Grazie!" Matteo said happily, then the two of them took the box excitedly. 

"Wait to open it though. You can play after you enjoy dad's party tomorrow." 

Coin walked in mid-sentence then smiled a little at his sons. "So, Will who are your invitees?" 

Will thought for a second. "just my friend Jacques. He's from France." Colin nodded, sounded okay.

Matteo shrugged, "I just invited a couple of friends from my math class." 

Luca looked down, "I invited my band, if that's okay." 

Colin nodded again, "Sounds quite alright to me, just make sure you behave for your mother." 

"Yes, father." Luca and Matteo replied in unison. They had Colin wrapped around their fingers. 

 

- _To Be Continued_ -

 


	2. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Colin meet, then a bet ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my hiatus. I have been so, unbelievably busy. Anyway, here it is.

_September 10th, 2014_

_8:47 PM_

Colin was sitting about while the party continued on. It had started at 8 and honestly, Colin was so surprised at how many people were there. 

It was a large party by all means, there were around 100 people there, at least. 

 Jack and Will were great friends, so there was no way he'd let Jack go without enjoying this massive festivity. After all, it was his father's 54th birthday.

Jack looked about the place with his pale blue eyes, "Now William this is quite fantastic. I can't believe this." He giggled femininely, Jack was a very feminine male. In fact, he often cross-dressed, he loved the thought of being pretty. Will knew this, he wasn't ashamed to say that Jack was his friend for it either. He thought it was quite brave of Jack to openly admit that he enjoyed such things as this. 

When Jack spotted Colin, his eyes widened. Honestly the connection of Will Firth and Colin Firth didn't click, or at least not until that moment.  _Damn_ , Jack thought,  _He looks so good._ He purred to himself, the truth was that the French male had a very big crush on the actor. He looked so good in Pride and Prejudice, Bridget Jones Diary, The King's Speech. He almost felt like a lower being than the noble man. 

All thoughts were erased once the man actually came over, but Colin was trying to talk to William. Jack blushed furiously and tried to hide himself from view, he was so awkward. 

"Erm, Will. When do you think you'll be back on set for your movie?" He asked as he tried ignoring the other male's movements, not to be rude but it was freaking him out. He didn't know Jack so he didn't know that the French male was a fan, hence why he was beginning to be a bit freaked out by the other's actions.

 

Will shook his head, "I don't know just yet, they haven't told me. Um dad, this is Jaques LuBough. You can just call him the English name of  _Jack_." Colin nodded his head, then looked at Jack. "I'm Colin, nice to meet you." He said to Jack. Jack giggled shyly then shook Colin's hand.   
  
_Oh my fucking god,_ Jack thought,  _I just now touched Colin fucking Firth_. 

It seemed the two other men noticed Jack's gaze, almost as if he were longing or wanting something. It even looked as if he were desperate. Truth be told Jack was, he had been lusting after Colin ever since he saw him in A Single Man 5 years earlier. He played an excellent gay man, which really turned the French man on. 

Without another word Colin went off into the house and to the bar, he needed a lot more drinks if he were going to deal with a man who's prick got hard at the thought of him. 

* * *

 

 

_September 10th, 2014_

_11:51 p.m_

Colin was piss drunk by this point, as were most of the other guests. Even William and his friend, Jack, were drunk. But at least it made the party easier to stand, most of the time for Colin very big gatherings over such small things pissed him off and or made him very uneasy. Luckily, he was an actor and could give an excellent poker face. He knew no one could really see through it, even his eyes weren't revealing his true emotion. This time though, the alcohol seemed to do it for him.

Jack soon came over, keep in mind he was drunk so he couldn't know what he was doing. It was quite impossible,  _you_ see. 

"Why hello there big boy." Jack purred to Colin, "Can I help you get stress off those handsome shoulders?" To this Colin grinned, he thought Jack looked beyond attractive. The way the other's eyes glowed in the light and sparkled whenever he saw Colin made him beautiful, he dared to say, Gorgeous. 

"Well, why would you ever want to do that?" Colin asked him in a very deep, playful voice.

Jack shrugged innocently, "Well, honestly, I've always wanted to make a bet with you... That is if you're willing." That sounded like a challenge, one that held rather pleasurable consequences with either success and failure.

The older man nodded, "Sure, what is it?" He asked, not daring to think nor assume as to what it may be. The French man whispered in Colin's ear, " _I bet that by the end of this party, I can get you off_." Colin shivered before he looked at the much younger man. That did sound very much pleasurable.

"And what if I lose?" The actor asked, Jack shrugged, "You give me your number and we go out. And if you win I'll not talk to you or even look your way." Well, that was not as risky as Colin thought, in fact, it was  _interesting._  

"Sure, you're on." Colin replied which prompted Jack to pull him upstairs and to a large bedroom. 

Jack grinned while he led the actor up to a random bedroom in the guest house. And as soon as they found a decent room, the much younger, French male pulled the older man inside of it. Colin was a bit surprised by the rather aggressive tug but nonetheless accepted it.  

This was when it began; Jack instantly had his mouth on Colin's, their kissing was intense and rather hot. Their tongues battled but it seemed that Colin's was winning somehow. His rather large hands held Jack by his waist as the French man was being pushed toward the rather lush bed in the bedroom. The much younger male moaned softly as Colin gripped his arse in an almost needy sort of way. Colin then began to undress Jack, and to Colin, the small, submissive male was gorgeous. He had quite the feminine qualities to him, he had thick hips, his arse was rather huge, he had pained nails, longer hair and even had some makeup on. The only problem was, that Colin believed him to be much too skinny. 

That worried him, but soon all worry washed away whenever Jack quickly tugged at the actor's belt. 

Once that was loose and dangling about, Jack then unbutton and unzipped Colin's trousers. 

Colin couldn't help but get wide and rather needy eyes at this sight. He then closed his eyes when he felt the younger man tug out his cock before sucking him off like a goddamn champion. 

This was only the very beginning of what would be the best night Colin had in a long time, Jack would make sure of that.


End file.
